


Personal Mechanic

by BreeEasterling



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, I never write PG how did I get here?, Not Beta Read, OOC Kylo Ren/Ben Solo, Reader-Insert, awkward conversation, no y/n, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeEasterling/pseuds/BreeEasterling
Summary: Nothing is scarier than finding some out of uniform guy touching Kylo Ren's Silencer...Or the one where Kylo Ren pulls a Hannah MontanaNo use of y/n, easy reader insert
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Personal Mechanic

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random scene idea I had pop into my head and decided to write it out! Might write more for this pairing but not 100% sure yet. If I do it won't have a whole lot of plot, because tbh I have no ideas for one... 
> 
> Rating would for sure change to explicit if I write more for this.

Since being transferred to Starkiller Base two weeks ago it’s become part of my daily routine to get to work at least at hour early. New schedule, new roommates, new everything was making sleep difficult. Working as a lead engineer on Starkiller was much better than my previous position on the _Finalizer_ , but the adjustment alone was causing me to crave the routine and comfort of the Star Destroyer.

The work was steady and exciting, the crew was competent and dedicated, but anytime outside of work was miserable. No friends, no fun, no nothing besides food and sleep. After only a few days it had begun to get to me.

So of course, I began to shove my depression into the back of my mind and cover it up with working longer hours. Not the healthiest reaction, but it was working for the moment.

Walking down the halls I read over my task list for the day. I needed to inspect a few jobs that my subordinates finished the day before, then had a few repairs to make myself. Nothing terribly exciting, no command ships needed attention. An easy, mindless day ahead.

Entering the hanger, I headed straight for my station, but I didn’t even make it halfway there. The hiss of a soldering tool caught my attention and when I looked up and across the room, I felt my heart drop into my stomach.

A tall, dark haired man dressed in civilian clothes was working on a ship.

Fuck. That’s not _just_ a ship.

“Whoa!” I called out, jogging over. “Excuse me! Who the hell are you and why are you touching that ship?” There was no way I was going to be able to take him down on my own. I was an unarmed engineer and he easily stood a foot taller than myself. But if anyone else found out I had turned a blind eye while a stranger out of uniform touched _that_ ship, I’d be expelled into the recesses of space.

The man turned to me with narrow eyes, as if I was the asshole for interrupting him. “Can I help you?” he snapped.

“Yea.” I shot back with equal sass. “You can get your hands off of Commander Ren’s ship before we’re both vaporized.”

The threat of death was enough to get him to stop what he was doing. He was silent as he glanced between himself, the _Silencer_ and myself. I stayed quiet, allowing him to make the next move. If he was Resistance, this would be the right time for him to run, and if he wasn’t… well then his explanation would at least be entertaining.

Eventually, he spoke. “I’m Commander Ren’s… personal engineer.” He resumed his work. “I’m allowed to work on his ships anytime.”

I quirked an eyebrow. “Oh… Well, I’m sorry. I’m new… Haven’t seen you since I started so I just panicked.”

He made no move, no noise, just continued his work as if I wasn’t there at all. 

Leaning against the hull of the _Silencer_ , I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes. “So, you’re Commander Ren’s personal engineer?”

He nodded, continuing his tinkering. “Yes.”

“Do you have a name?”

For a moment he froze in silence, as if my question had been so shocking that he was unable to process it and continue working at the same time. “Yes.”

I sighed, feeling as if I was pulling teeth. “Can I know it?”

He stopped his tinkering all together and turned to face me head on. All this did was show off just how big he was, tall and broad with a strong jaw and angular nose. His soft brown eyes looked down at me with a level of suspicion I’ve never come across before.

“Ben.” He finally answered, breaking the awkward and tense silence. He tossed a grease rag into the toolbox by his feet. “Do you have a name?” I wasn’t sure which surprised me more, his absurdly common name or the fact that he had asked me a question.

“EV-3421.” I rattled off automatically. He looked startled by the title, so I continued on. “I was raised in the Order… My friends call me Eve.” Or at least they would, if I had any friends on this base.

“Well… Eve.” He tested the name, as if unsure if he could properly pronounce it. “Why are you at your post so early?” He reached down into his tool kit and picked up another soldering tool before resuming his work.

“Oh… yea I guess it is early. Well, my roommate snores and makes it hard to sleep. I just got transferred here so I’m still getting use to things.” I shrugged. “Makes it easier to just get a jump start on my day rather than sit in bed and stare up at the ceiling.” He gave me an unreadable side-eye look but continued his work. “Well… I’ll let you keep at it… Commander Ren is the last one I’d want to keep waiting on a job.” With one last nod I walked off, leaving the odd ‘personal engineer’ to his work.

But I didn’t get far.

“Eve.” He called out, causing me to come to a screeching halt and turn on my heel. Something about his voice just commanded attention, it was unnerving. Now he stood with his back to the Silencer, carefully watching me. “Are you any good?”

“At what?” I asked dumbly.

He rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. “Your job.”

“Oh! Yea. I am actually. I’m a lead engineer. It’s not a super special job, I’m not an officer… but I’m in charge of a few lower-level people.” I shifted from one foot to the other. “So, I can’t suck too bad, right?”

Ben nodded and began to turn back to the panel he had been working on. “Good to know. Never know when… Commander Ren, will need another mechanic.”

My brain short circuited at the implication. Was this guy about to refer me for a new job? We had hardly spoken, and what little conversation we had was awkward as hell. With his back turned to me once again, I took the hint that the conversation was over and scurried off to my station, unsure of what to make of the interaction or what to say in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
